Jackal Chronicles
by The Nevermore Raven
Summary: Mostly Star Wars, with a pinch of Pokemon. A lost and forlorn pup has found a new home among the stars. Having run from his abusive master he will find a new unexpected home in the Jedi Order.
1. Before the Dawn

**The Jackal Chronicles**

_Prologue: Before the Dawn  
><em>By: The Nevermore Raven

A.N. Gosh. It has been a very long time since I've visited this site. Looking back at it I can't help wondering what happend. My life has become far more active since I had moved, and I am more content with life in general. I wrote stories years ago as a creative outlet to fill empty parts of my life, but since now they have been filled with thrilling college courses and my loving family, the urge to write has all but died.

**I won't be making promises at this point about finishing such and such a story.** **But yet I also don't believe my former works are left for dead.**

This story is different than my usual, as it is based on an entirely different universe. (Star Wars) I had this idea in my head for a month or two and finally put pen to paper, so to speak. This story will_ mostly_ be the Star Wars universe, but it has a beginning from another universe, surprisingly, from Pokemon! 0_0!  
>Ever since I started Super Smash Brothers Brawl, a <em>certain<em> _blue_ _fuzzball_ from the fourth generation of Pokemon has caught my attention. And since he has such obvious similarity to the Force of Star Wars, the concept of a slight crossover has been fermenting in my mind. Wonder who? The title is a hint. And he does describe himself in this chapter, so you more savy with Pokemon may figure out who it is! Enjoy...

May the Force be with you, Padawan...

* * *

><p>My brief life on this planet has filled my soul mostly with bewilderment and solitude. I was starting to believe that regardless of what I attempted or the effort I invested, I was still met with scorn and disapproval. Nothing I have done has ever pleased my master, and I have become convinced it shall remain that way regardless of circumstances. Standing alone beneath a pine deep in the forest, memories sprouted from the thorn-infested stretches of my mind, filling me with yet more turmoil.<p>

The rustling of branches reached my small, pointed ears as a breeze swept across my slight frame, causing the instinctive urge to shield my body from the wind, but I suppressed the urge as far more important emotions filled my heart.

My master has described me as a "pest," on occasion but I doubted it was of any significance, as more often than not I was simply called "it." _It isn't as if I'm of any significance,_ I concluded. _I doubt Master will miss his favorite punching bag for very long... _After the man who was my master had beaten me and sneered at the sight of my tears one time too many, I saw a chance to flee from him, and so I took off. I left his furious yelling and threats behind me and placed distance between us, hopefully for good.

For good, because I remember all too well what happened the first time I tried to run away, after my cruel master had caught me... The perverse thing he did to me... The thought caused tears to form in my eyes. What he did to punish me, seizing my body to remind me that I completely belonged to him, actually hurt more than any of the relentless beatings he could possibly muster. He crushed my spirit beyond recognition...

He hoped it would keep me from even daring to run away, and it did for a while. It ultimately made me more determined to get away from him, his beatings, his sick abuse and neglect, once and for all. I used a paw to wipe the tear from my eyes.

I have left the only home I ever had, a deteriorating small house with a front porch and a cold basement that I was locked within for days at a time. I had no choice but to spend the night on a bed of rags on the cement floor. The stone surroundings certainly stayed warmer than the outside air during the winter months, but the cracks in the surrounding boards allowed bitter chills to constantly reach me, causing shivering to become a familiar feeling, especially during the lonely nights.

Why had he held such contempt towards me? At first I felt his abuse was unjustified, yet after enduring it for so long I have become uncertain about my past judgment. This world of pokemon, whatever it may be called, has not been merciful towards me. And now I am utterly alone. Not that it is much different than how I had been prior. At least if I were alone, I would know that sadistic madman would never hurt me again...

Yet what will become of me? The bruises and weeping he caused burdened me with great sorrow, yet that sorrow is all I have ever known. I'm aware that what is known has been left behind, yet I hold anxiety regarding what lies ahead... The unknown.

The rapid flapping of wings drifted through the treetops, and I used my sixth sense, my aura, to determine the source of the noise. The night was rather dark, and the glittering blue of the stars offered little light, obscured by the surrounding forest. A distinct caw filled the darkness. Through the leaves, the outline of a crow formed from the aura, and I reverted to my normal vision. I could see a faint glint of gold as two small eyes peered at me from between leaves as the bird became silent. Now only the wind weaving through leaves and branches filled my small ears.

I decided to continue my sprint and dashed in the same direction I had been traveling since I had left my former master several hours ago. The dense shade of the trees gradually thinned, and I could see the silver glow of moonlight splash onto me from between the trunks of wooden sentries that surrounded a meadow. I heard and felt the crunching of leaves beneath my black paws as my view of the crescent moon became clear and filled my eyes. I had located a pond near the meadow's edge and approached it, noting that it was teeming with life. A bullfrog bellowed with loud croaks, and brief flashes of green danced through the air as fireflies floated about on the balmy summer breeze.

It was a fact that only _some_ of the native life were actual Pokemon, as I doubt a firefly could learn how to use a _Silver Wind_ attack on a bullfrog in battle. That is, assuming the bullfrog wouldn't _eat_ it first. The bullfrog was more suitable as a pokemon, but only barely, as it couldn't be tamed by a would-be bullfrog master. It would rather eat its opponent then fight it. Bull frogs are voracious creatures, known to swallow rats and even infant alligators.

For the first time an actual pokemon appeared, and a violet Venomoth fluttered a little ways before me, gliding on lilac wings that seemed ghostly in the pale moonlight. I went unnoticed by the visitor, as it continued out towards the center of the field, displacing a few fireflies in its way with its wings and sending them spiraling down into the grass.

After watching the brief scene unfold before me, I peered at my reflection on the water of the pond and the outline of my head blocked the twinkling stars from the sky above. I noticed that my entire body, save my eyes and the two peculiar bumps upon my wrists, had become an unusual black in color. My once scarlet eyes had taken on a darker shade of red, more of a crimson. I raised my paw and studied it, perplexed at its charcoal-black color.

_What happened to me?_ I had been blue previously, save my feet and the mask covering my nose and eyes. I allowed a sigh from my chest in frustration. Nothing made sense any more, and only a few things had made sense until recently. I remained silent as the croaking of the bullfrog and the chirping of crickets drifted through the air. I concluded that I was no less than forty miles away from my master, out in the middle of nowhere.

All of the conflicting feelings and doubts have left me emotionally exhausted, and I decided amidst the moonlight that it was time to rest. I searched for a dense clump of grass, spread a gap in its center, and curled up on its natural support to drift off to a light sleep. The melody from the pond aided in soothing my mind, allowing me to clear thoughts from it and close my now crimson eyes...


	2. Daybreak

**The Jackal Chronicles**

_Chapter 1: Daybreak  
><em>By: The Nevermore Raven

A.N. It is _here_ that Star Wars side comes into play...

* * *

><p>The warmth of golden sunlight spilled upon my face, causing me to reluctantly return from my slumber and pulling me away from some troubled dream that I could not remember. <em>Perhaps forgetting the dream was for the better,<em> I mused as I rubbed my eyes with two black paws and opened my mouth in a yawn.

A flock of birds took off into the heavens, and it was then that I noticed something about the field felt strangely different. It was hard to describe it at first, but it felt odd. The instinct of my mind told me that the aura around me had changed, but by the time I had realized something was after me, it seemed too late.

Out of the tall grass, grass that was already taller than I was, two large, hooded forms of earthen tones towered above the field, mere feet from where I had rested. In fear I turned about and immediately ran in an opposite direction to escape my pursuers. Yet before I realized it the arm of a third robed figure swept me off my small feet and completely startled me.

I struggled with all of my might to escape its grasp, fearing it was my master I had fled who had returned to ravage my body a second time and punishing me for my disobedience. The arm pressed me firmly against the clothed chest of the one who held me, and in panic I opened my jaws to bite down on anything I could and gain a chance to flee. Instead, a hand clamped down on my mouth and closed it, all the while I heard a hush escape the lips of a man with a full beard and thick locks of brown hair framing his forehead.

"Hush, child. Calm down. We're not hear to harm you..."

For some uncanny reason, his aura seemed to soothe me, calming my mind and slowing the frantic squirms of my body. The aura of the two other people became more pronounced as they both approached us and removed their hoods. I noticed their auras were considerably stronger than any person I had ever met, and perhaps stronger than that of an Aura Guardian! I took a closer look at my captors as I tried to gather my breath. A soothing, tender voice filled my ears, only confusing me further even as it calmed me more.

"Poor boy... This little one is a lot more fearful of us than the other Riolus we have found." I turned to the voice, and a cerulean head of fur filled my sight. It clearly was canine in nature, and strangely familiar scarlet eyes studied me with concern.

I was bewildered at the sight. Was that a Lucario? Sure enough the one who spoke was indeed a Lucario, pointed tall ears, black mask and all. And judging by the voice, a female. It is rare to see a girl Lucario anywhere, as the vast majority of Riolus and Lucarios are male...

"Look at 'em. He's certainly an odd color! I believe I ain't never seen a black Riolu pup before..." The third of the trio mused. He was a man of very dark complexion, a broad nose, and curly black hair. His voice was mellow in tone and deep in pitch, distinguishing it from the other man.

The man who held me pressed me close to his chest, and reached his hand up to gently stroke my small ears as he continued softly hushing me. All of their auras were calming in nature, and my heart felt at ease for the first time in several days. I felt at home in the embrace of a complete stranger.

"His coloration may be a side effect of the lonely emotions that consume his mind. The way he fled from us only proves it. It's a blessing from the Force itself we found him," the bearded man concluded, and his two companions nodded in agreement.

I had no Earthly idea what they referred to as a 'force,' yet I hadn't realized that to an extent I had known it my entire life. Before another minute had passed, the trio of strangers marched towards the rising sun together. The man who had picked me up placed me in the arms of the blue furry woman, and she cradled me as if I was some priceless treasure. I have never been provided such kindness before, and it filled my heart with unfamilair contentment.

My three captors trekked across the field and into the forest, leaving the sunlight behind and retreating into the trees. I heard each step of the blue vixen's boots as she stepped over numerous leaves, roots, and stones during the journey. Very few words were said, as I didn't exactly know how to talk yet, and the three explorers had little to say anyway. I realized their silence may have been in part to keep me from getting nervous.

A good while had passed before the group emerged in another field. Several grey clouds had blotted out the sun and thunder rumbled in the distance, announcing an imminent change in the weather.

"That boy's sure been awful quiet. But I can tell he's feeling good, cause his spirit is calm," the black man pointed out as a second roll of thunder echoed around us. The golden rays of light became dimmed shadows and a cool wind started while several drops of rain fell, before being followed by hundreds more. The two men raised their hoods and narrowed the gap of their robes to hold the elements at bay.

The Lucario holding me coed as her scarlet eyes observed me, and she wrapped me in the folds of her robe, pressing me closer to her breasts for warmth before speaking to me in a motherly tone.

She raised her hand to stroke my head. I found it very unusual that she had hands at all; Lucarios should have broad, thick paws, not hands. Although these peculiar hands were something new for me to witness, those same hands were rather skilled at massaging my head. Her gentle voice and stroking of my forehead distracted me from my thoughts as I snuggled her, grateful for the shelter she provided from the wind and rain.

"Aww...You will be safe with me, my sweet child. You're very cute."


	3. A Metal Beast

**The Jackal Chronicles**

_Chapter 2: A Metal Beast  
><em>By: The Nevermore Raven

For another mile, the group marched to the end of a valley between two forested mountain ridges, step by step over thickets and through small streams, even as it continued raining. I felt quite snug from the wind and rain in the arms of the woman who had carried me. During the trip I studied their auras to the best of my unrefined ability, but little was revealed.

Aside from the fact they could control their auras well and the fact they were of a benign nature, I found out they were part of a larger organization that devoted itself entirely to the aura and using aura to defend peace on many strange worlds. The concept of a different world was very strange to me, as I had no idea what kinds of worlds were in store or how dangerous those worlds would be, but I was gradually growing to trust them.

At the end of the valley a large contraption rested, and the sight of it filled me with primal fear. I buried my face in the chest of my caretaker and shivered, but she merely glanced down at me and softly laughed. I felt fingers stroke my ears once more.

"I see the boy ain't seen a Corellian Corvette before," the dark man noted with a chuckle. "No surprise there!" A mouth lowered to the ground from the iron behemoth, and to my surprise I was carried into its awaiting jaws. My squirming was stifled by the woman's hushed tone.

"You will be alright, Riolu. The thing won't eat us. Use your aura, and you will see that it is dead. It's a machine that will take us home." My aura? I paused a moment to digest the command and glanced at the beast using my aura. Its aura was solid and cold, as dead as the rocks it had rested upon. The trees and vegetation behind it contrasted with it to render it a large, dark wall of cold metal, as the trees behind it glowed with aura.

"You see, boy? We can sense something that is the essence of life itself, as you can. You may know of it as 'aura,' but the Jedi know of it as the Force. With it, you will become a tool of the Force and learn about yourself and others, discover great things, find wonderful places, and most importantly, defend the peace around our home. That is the Jedi Order's mission," the bearded man explained.

The Force? Aura… is the Force?_ We can sense something that is the essence of life itself._ I replayed the man's explanation in my head several times over while we boarded the strange craft.

Surroundings changed from damp grass and cool rocks to barren hallways of metal, illuminated with glowing soft white panels of light. After entering through a rectangular door at the end of the hallway, I was carried to a room with six seats along the back wall facing towards a large window that looked out to the forest beyond. Right at the window two seats were poised before large consoles of controls and numerous instruments.

The Lucario placed me in a black chair with a seat belt and sat herself next to me after removing her brown robe. I peered at her to examine her attire. Her clothing consisted of knee-high brown boots, beige leggings, and to top it off, a long-sleeved tan tunic that reached to her mid thigh. Two extra strips of brown leather stretched over her shoulders and down her chest as well as behind her back, all of it secured by a belt.

What stood out, though was at her side. Hanging to the belt, a shining cylindrical object with a black grip shimmered in the light of the ship. For the first time, I was curious enough to speak with my small voice.

"What's your name?" The woman paused, then turned to face me as my eyes held an innocent expression. I had spoken, and so I could only wait for a response.

"Aww... You're so cute. I'm a Jedi Knight named Jania Lupus." Jania lowered her hand to pet my head once more. "So you can talk."

"Just a little," I replied as I felt heat reaching my cheeks. My gaze returned to her waist.

"What's that silver thing?" The woman paused for an instant, and then followed with a grin. She reached to unlatch it from her belt and raised it towards the light of the window.

"This is a crucial tool that the Jedi have used for thousands of years. This silver handle emits a blade of light when activated, a blade that can quickly burn through almost anything. There are only a handful of materials that it cannot penetrate. It is called a lightsaber. It's blade of light can reflect energy from laser bolts and electricity. It also stops the blade of another lightsaber."

"Wow..." I studied the handle with awe, causing Jania to giggle at my reaction. "Can I see the blade? Can I?" My earnest question was met with stern disapproval that came from a deep voice.

"No boy, you ain't seein' it today. Lightsabers are extremely dangerous; you do remember her telling you it cuts through anything, don't you? If you were to try grabbing it from her, you could drop it and then your little fuzzball butt would be in pieces... and I don't want to need to buy a new seat."

Although I didn't like the man's answer, I did realize he had a valid point. I frowned briefly. "Marcus! You should be ashamed, worrying about the seat more than worrying about the child," Jania replied. Marcus chuckled heartily with a big grin on his face.

"You know I'm just kidding, Jenny..."

"As you always have, Marcus. Some things don't ever change," a rather calm voice noted. The third man with a brown beard entered the room, robe removed and lightsaber at his side. Marcus grinned sheepishly, milky white teeth contrasting with his dark face.

"Yes, Master Katarn," he replied, only to be corrected.

"I have already told you; don't call me 'Master Katarn.' The formality from that name bothers me. Just call me Kyle." Kyle's voice held a note of emphasis.

"Sorry," Marcus said as he raised a hand to his chest in gesture before seating himself in the seat at the window, while Kyle took the seat opposite him.

"This recon was less successful than the usual. We only found one lone pup on this expedition. Usually we have found several of them, and sometimes a Lucario," Kyle observed as he crossed his arms after tapping a few buttons. A whirr of machinery could be heard as the large ship came to life. The noise from the ship startled me and I glanced around in anxiety. Marcus and Kyle laughed quietly as Jania placed a hand on my head.

"Calm down, Riolu. We are going home. This starship will take us home," Jenny explained as I turned to face her. _Starship_... It was then that the ship lifted off the ground and gradually rose into the air...


End file.
